


Rest

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:56:01
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam knew that Dean was struggling with everything that had happened, so he didn't push; didn't try to get him to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: A tag scene from 'Faith'.  


* * *

It had been three hours since Layla had left and Dean had spoken maybe as many words. Sam knew that Dean was struggling with everything that had happened, so he didn't push; didn't try to get him to talk. He just sat on his bed, pretending not to watch Dean flip through Dad's journal, his eyes not reading a single word. He remained silent when Dean went into the bathroom to shower, instead lying on his back and counting the holes in the tiles then the tiles on the ceiling until Dean stepped back into the tiny bedroom.

Once Dean had turned back his bed and crawled slowly underneath the worn spread and sheet, Sam stripped to his t-shirt and shorts and walked over to his brother's bed, still not saying a word. Dean let out a heavy sigh before turning his head to stare at him, his voice sounding tired and worn.

"Sam."

And Dean didn't even have to finish the sentence because Sam could hear the question that followed.

_What are you doing?_

Sam just stretched out next to him, smiling to himself at the realization that Dean had moved over to make room for him.

"Sam. I don't need you to..."

But the words hung in the air between them because Sam knew that it was a lie. Dean did need him to.

**Sam** needed to.

And Sam pressed closer to his side placing his hand in the center of Dean's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Dean turned to face him and tilted his chin, his lips finding Sam's. The kiss was warm and soft and Sam moaned into his mouth, emotion rushing through his body. He moved his hand, caressing the side of Dean's face as he kissed him slowly, remembering that as recent as a few days ago, he didn't think he'd have the chance to do this again. Ever.

Dean rolled over onto his side, never breaking the kiss as his arms wound around Sam's waist, pulling their bodies together in a tight embrace. Sam savored the kiss - the taste of Dean - and he did his best to remember it, his fingers stroking up and down Dean's back and he never wanted to let him go. Never wanted it to end -

Dean pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss with one last kiss on Sam's chin.

"I'm okay, Sam. Really."

And Sam opened his eyes, looking at Dean and **finally** , for the first time after this entire nightmare had started, he felt that Dean really was okay.

It was going to be okay.

Sam exhaled, feeling as if he had been holding his breath for days (in a way, he had been) and allowed Dean to pull him against his side back to their original positions. With one last kiss to Dean's neck, Sam rested his head on his shoulder once again, his skin warm underneath his cheek. His hand rested on Dean's chest over his heart, fingers splayed as he felt the heavy thump-thump of his heart beating beneath his fingertips. Sam inhaled, holding his breath, trying to will his heart to beat in rhythm with it.

Sam knew that Dean was still reconciling his feelings with how he had acquired the heart: that someone had to die for him to receive it. But for Sam, it was very simple.

Dean was there and he was alive. That was all that mattered to him.

And for the first time in forever, he fell into a deep sleep.

~


End file.
